elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:OfficialBrandonF/Zekiel (Reboot Series Character)
Zekiel (real name unknown) is the primary antagonist of the Lab Rats: Elite Force reboot. He is voiced by Michael Dorn. History Before Lab Rats: Elite Force TBA Season 1 Zekiel first appears in The Rise of Five, where police captain Johnson is walking to his car. As soon as he gets off the phone with his wife, Zekiel goes on the rooftop of the station. Johnson asks if he can help the man with something, but Zekiel replies by shooting an arrow into Johnson's chest. Johnson tries shooting Zekiel, but the vigilante intervenes by throwing a shuriken at the gun. As Johnson is running for his life, Zekiel throws a knife into Johnson's leg, throwing Johnson to the ground. As Zekiel was about to kill Johnson with his katana, Johnson asked if Zekiel was Victor Krane, to which Zekiel replied that he was not, before killing Johnson in cold blood. Zekiel reappears at the end of Holding Out for a Hero, to where he threatens a crime lord for targeting the Elite Force. The crime lord demands to know who Zekiel is, but Zekiel states that if the crime lord goes after the team again, he will kill him. The crime lord, scared, asks who the vigilante is, to which Zekiel replies in his vigilante name. It is unknown who Zekiel really is under the mask, but here are fan theories: # Thaddeus Krane, the son of Victor Krane (this is just a theory) # Brandon Frangipani's doppelganger, John Musker, the police chief of Centium City. # The son of Jason Simmons, a now-deceased black market salesman. Zekiel reappears at the end of Power Play, to where he steals the time machine off the Davenport Penthouse terrace, stating that he will get his "father" back before laughing and taking the machine away. It is unknown if this confirms that Zekiel is Victor Krane's son as it is still speculated. Personality Zekiel is a mercenary who will not stop until the Elite Force is destroyed. It is unknown who Zekiel was in the past or what his personality was, but it might be shared in a later episode. Zekiel is cold, cruel, sadistic, ruthless, unstable, and has an extreme hatred for the Elite Force for presumably killing his "family" in cold blood to the point of vengeance against the latter. Zekiel's fixation on the team runs so deep that he will threaten and even kill those who threaten their lives, as he wishes to destroy the team himself, as seen with an unnamed crime lord when he made an attempt on the Elite Force's lives. Zekiels's methods against the Elite Force are ruthless, merciless, and psychologically personal as he willingly kills innocent people simply because their names are either similar to people Zekiel once knew or if it is just an innocent victim, using his victims to recreate the scene in the Davenportia spaceship when Chase, Bree and Adam killed Victor Krane, setting Chase up to kill Donald who was his adoptive father, and freeing Sebastian, Lexi, Tank and Dr. Gao to torment the team because they have connections to the Bionic Team's past. Category:Blog posts